The object of this project is to be able to produce magnetic tape versions of material intended for publication. Those tapes can be "hung" directly on the copy editing/typesetting computer systems of the publisher. Our method is to write programs using WYLBUR files as source material that will produce magnetic tapes to the specifications of each publisher. The execution of these tape writing programs should be as simple as requesting a paper copy of the same text. Such electronic conversion of texts has been shown to be cheaper, faster and more accurate than the old way of retyping material by the publisher. Typesetting costs can be halved. Already one journal is offering a major discount in page charges to authors submitting "compuscripts." Others should follow. The ultimate saving to the NIH are expected to be significant.